


Just one kiss, ok?

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: You ask Bokuto to bring you your stuff from your shared apartment, and that hoe requires a lot of attention but he's sweet.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Just one kiss, ok?

I had started the morning in a rush, I had woken later than usual which threw me off my routine. Because of that, when I was finally on campus, seated at my usual spot in the auditorium, I realized I had forgotten my folders. I thought I had put them in my bag the previous night, but I then remembered they were still at my desk, ready to be put away. I swore under my breath and texted my boyfriend the moment I saw it, asking him if he had already left the apartment. Fortunately, he hadn’t, and agreed to bring me my stuff on his way to practice.

Bokuto and I started dating a bit after high school, we were quite different on so many levels but that’s what made it so great. We complemented each other. He was also a lot more into displaying affection in public than I was, but over time I got used to it. I’ll admit, I would still warm up every time he showed affection in front of other people, but I knew he needed to do that and loved doing so too. He never meant wrong, only to show me he loved me, part of me was slowly, and I say slowly, getting used to it. Now, in the comfort of our apartment, I would not mind his touches one bit. It would get a lot heavier than in public, his hands sliding my shirt, or simply snuggling the crook of my neck while I’m busy. When working on my assignments I couldn’t give him the attention he required so he would lay his head on my lap and fall asleep while I worked. I would run my hand through his hair, helping him relax, and also helping _me_ relax. Sometimes he would be needy in public, and I would have to tell him to quiet down, but for the rest I was able to convince him to lower the displays in public only to have them in private.

Lost in my thoughts, I felt my phone vibrate and saw a text from Bokuto asking me which room I was in. I chuckled, understanding he was hardly in this part of the campus and guided him through text until I heard the doors to the auditorium open, only to have his pretty face pop in, his eyes darting around the room to find me. His face looked down at his phone once he received a message from me telling me where I was exactly, smiling broadly he looked up and marched towards me quickly, my folders in hands, his sports bag in the other.

“Hey Kou, thank you for bringing me my stuff.” I whispered as I went to take it from his hands, he handed them to me happily then leaned in for a kiss but I leaned back, blushing. “No kiss?” he asked, pouting. “Kou- everyone’s looking, the class is about to start, just go- I’ll give you as many kisses as you’d like after class but I really have to get going-“ Bokuto then interrupted me with pleading eyes, “You don’t love me, babe?” I was taken aback by his words, at first surprise, then frowning. Leaning back to put my folders on my desk, I replied a hushed tone, “Kou, just go. It’s already super embarrassing that you’re here- those people don’t need to know about my private life. Even less that I’m dating a captain of…” I trailed off, then stopped talking upon seeing his sad, whiny face. Arguing when he was acting like that was useless, I suppose there was only thing that could cheer his cute needy ass.

Sighing I looked around then looked back at him and muttered, lifting my index finger, “One kiss, but just one- hmpf” it did not need to be said twice, Bokuto pulled me up for a deep but short kiss, and just like that he was back to his usual self, grinning. _I_ , however, could feel my cheeks heat up; I checked around quickly and saw too many curious faces turned our way. It was just, a normal thing couples did yeah, but I felt like a deer caught in a spotlight. “Alright, that’s enough now, shoo, go, I’ll see you after class, away with you now.” I told him, gesturing with my hands for him to leave the auditorium. He nodded, then turned to leave but did a whole 180° once more and grabbed my chin, planting a short sweet kiss, then he hurried off laughing loudly, slamming the door behind him.

The amount of embarrassment I felt was not measurable, looking anywhere but at people’s eyes I reached my seat and slumped deep, deep, deep, into my it. “I did not know you had a boyfriend- oh my god he’s adorable! I thought you were like a loner or something, but this guy is so adorable-“ “I get it, can we focus on the class now? I know he’s cute, but he’s also taken and yeah… _mine_ , I guess.” I said to my classmate that seemed more hyped about this than I was.

Shortly after, the class started and went on without a trouble. I did receive a few texts during class, texts from my boyfriend who had sent picture of himself in the locker room as he got changed, ‘ _Babe!! I miss you already_ 🥺💙’ I rolled my eyes, smiling and replied, ‘ _It’s only 8 hours, Kou. I’ll see you afterwards, focus on practice_.’ His reply was so quick, I was surprised, ‘ _Are you mad that I kissed you?_ 🥺🥺’ I almost facepalmed at my own reply only seconds ago, I should have known he would have gone panic mode at my lack of emotion. Thinking back on the kiss, I couldn’t help but feel warmth, nor could I help the stupid smile on my lips. So, I wrote back, ‘ _No, just embarrassed, but I don’t mind / promised / because you’re cute / and / I love you / now go practice, I know you’ll do great, ok?_ 💙’ I saw him write, then stop, then write, for a few minutes. Did I say something wrong?

‘💙💙💙💙 _GOOD I WAS WORRIED!!! I LOVE YOU BABE!! SEE YOU AFTER CLASS_ 💙🤩’ I huffed a laugh and shook my head, ‘ _Yes, I’ll see you after my classes are done_.’ His last text before I locked my screen was a picture of himself in his volleyball outfit, both his hands making a heart on his chest. Knowing Bokuto, he did not know about timed picture, which meant that he had probably asked one of his team mates to take the picture. Looking back at the board, I covered my mouth, hiding my smile and thought, _he’ll be the death of me._

Once I was finished with my classes for the day, I was definitely exhausted from the lack of interaction that came with lectures. When I finally got out of there, I was not surprised to see Bokuto sitting in the hall with his bag as his feet and a few of his friends around him, chatting casually. His head perked up upon hearing the hubbub of students leaving the room, then he grinned at the sight of me; Excusing himself, he quickly stood up with his bag slung over his shoulder, maybe too quickly since he almost tripped on the low table in front of him, and made his way towards me. Saying my name excitedly, he threw is arms around my neck and started peppering my cheek and neck with kisses. “I missed you babe, I have so much to tell you- how was classes? Are you tired? Can I kiss you now?” Chuckling I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him there for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, sorry for earlier, I still don’t like everyone knowing about my life- I’m not ashamed or anything!” I said quickly as I met his beautiful eyes once more. Instead of his energetic self, he was smiling in an almost- reassuring way as he said “I know! I know, it’s alright babe! I know you’re trying, that’s why I love you~” he said happily before leaning and kissing me once more, this time it was deep and passionate, but it was cut short by someone clearing their throat.

“If you both young people are done, I suggest you clear doorway to my classroom.” We both stepped out of the way of the professor’s door and waited until she closed the door, to laugh. Moving my hand from his neck, I grabbed his hand and started walking out of the building. “You have my attention now, star player. I don’t have anything for tomorrow, what do you want to do tonight?” I asked softly, earning an excited gasp from him as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist instead of holding hands. “I wanna watch something-“ I cut him off, laughing, “And you’ll fall asleep as usual, then I’ll be forced to run my hand through your hair, is that it?” I said teasingly, I knew he liked it and we both knew he always fell asleep. “I don’t always fall asleep; I just like it when you touch me babe.” He whined, rubbing his cheek against mine. “It sounds like a plan to me, I do love your hair-“ “And the man!” “Yes, yes, of course, I love you more than your hair, promised. First you, then your very nice ass, _then_ your hair.”

His response was a wide grin, and a prideful buff of his chest as he looked straight up. It was like he was reborn. “I do have a nice ass, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyu one-shot, do tell me if it's good! I do love Bokuto, he's a sweetheart.
> 
> Posted on; 26th October 2020  
> Words: 1615


End file.
